Kureiji Kurama
Kureiji Kurama '( ''Insane of The Kurama Clan, 気違い) Is an supplier and saboteur working for the Akatsuki, under the hire of Odayakana Nami. Having a quirky and eccentric behaviour, has lead to people questioning her sanity, albeit she is quite sane, although she does have a sadistic humor. Being known for her powerful illusions, and wishing to get what she wants through her greed, she has gained the moniker, 'Don'yoku Majo '(Greedy Witch, 貪欲魔女). Her strength in her clan's strong Kekkei Genkai, she has shown great promise in Genjutsu. She is currently a missing-nin of Iwagakure, and a member of the Kurama Clan Appearance Kureiji has a very relaxed and 'cute' feel to her appearal. Untouched white skin, her head kissed by fiery orange colors. Silver-blue iris' stare into the dulled sky. A white and a sea blue hoodie passes as her shirt, the sea blue color covering the top half, and etching the details. Connected by a zipper going down the middle, pockets on the side, two strings are used to tighten the hoodie for rainy weather. Her ex-Iwagakure head-band reside on her light-blue belt. A dark grey strap go across her chest, holding her metallic bo-staff proudly. Two bands on her right arm, more so for accesory then anything else. A small shred of Akatsuki clothing, with the insignia of the red cloud clearly shown, tied upon her left arm, when meeting a fellow agent of the Akatsuki, or when making dealings with missing-nin, as it gives her a 'sense' of immunity due to the Akatsuki's dangerous status. Fishnet gloves go over her hands, smoothly upon the palms, and leaving open her finger-tips. Wearing pale-grey shorts, the left leg bandaged, holding a ammo pouch. Fishnetting goes up her legs, reaching down to her ankles, and going up to her thighs. Shinobi style boots cover her feet. Occasionally, Kureiji may be seen with her signature back-pack, to which she holds her jutsu scrolls, for either use or sale, she is rarely without it if venturing. Personality Having been from a poor family, she has developed a desire for money, thristing for the things she did not possess in her childhood. Cunning and malicious, she is quite sadistic, never giving her 'friends' or enemies a chance to see her without her signature smile, usually smiling for one sick reason or another. Never boring or dull, missing-nin have thought of her as insane, untrue, as she is just eccentric. As life continued for her, poverty only grew into hunger for riches, she would find a knack for Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, showing deadly combination, and getting what she desired through this. Upon becoming a kunoichi, she took little time to pass through the class, but being deemed less hospitable towards others, she was not allowed into a Ninja Squad, and was simply trained by a single Jonin. Training her with care, and making sure she was watched at certain times to decide if her insanity was real. In combat, Kureiji proves lethal and deadly, enjoying the thrill of battle, showing a sick desire to continue a fight, drawing it out, never ending it unless she deems the fight a bore or etc... Constantly avoiding combat, a show of cowerdice, perferring to run away, live, and fight another day. Signs of a witty tongue keeps her out of combat, if a possible opponent proves stupid, weak, or foolish enough to fall prey to her Genjutsu, and be able to get away with it. A mischevious and eccentric behaviour, clearly shown as she keeps updates on the oddest of subjects, occassionally branching off to a random topic. Towards her contacts, dealers, and employer, Odayakana Nami, she has been shown to be quite the smooth-talker, haggling people into buying her 'goods', she has also shown to be flirtous, using her body on occasion for someone to take her offers, or to tie a deal. Finding amusement in everything, she is by no terms going to do it out of good will, as she will most likely black-mail said person in the future, or end up killing them for being deemed, "Unworthy Customers." History Kureiji started off into a poor family, a branch of the Kurama Clan. Her family lived on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, having little and possesing even less. As she grew, she had no toys, and improvised with what she could find. Her parents loved her dearly, and tryed their hardest to give her a good life, but with the life they had, they could hardly support themselves, much less a daughter. A man from Iwagakure eventually ventured by their small home, humble and small. The man showed kindness, and respect towards them, them having offered a home for the night. When the man arose, they knew they were at their end, requesting of him to take her child, even if not for himself as a daughter, but to a deserving and plentiful family in Iwagakure. To which he did. She was the new age of 5 at this time. The man took her to his own sister, whom gladly adopted her, having no child of her own. She was raised, with more provisions and the same caring love. Having no realization of her foster-daughter's strong power in Genjutsu, when she came of age, she placed Kureiji into the Iwagakure Ninja Acadamy. Kureiji entered the acadamy, a warm soul, albeit, her humor and thoughts were more bloody, somewhat manic. She tended to frieghten the other students, and through multiple incidents did she utilize her strength in Genjutsu to harm other children, unknowing that the illusions seemed all too real to them, and the fact that she found this a joke, and held little restraint. Her power in Genjutsu lead to her being cast out of the groups, but the Acadamy kept her for the sole purpose of her skills as a future Kunoichi. Creating 'imaginary' friends as a result of the solitude, her Genjutsu aiding in this process. Her mother loved her tenderly, and tried her best to have faith that her child was sane. Kureiji had truly only shown a caring and emotionally fragile side to her mother, which added some relief. Making it out of the acadamy at 13, she would never join a Genin Team, people dubbing her too much of a threat to her own comrades in battle, her illusions even capable of extending from foes to partners. Her career as Chunin did not take long, and she easily surpassed her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu reliant comrades in Iwagakure. She was held back for the sole purpose of checking if she was 'mentally' secure. Her thirst for promotion was the seed that lead to her becoming greedy. Years of Chunin also quickly rolled by, but her thirst for money, and irritated emotions at her superiors for fearing her for something she could barely control, and for fear she would be like she was before. Upon reaching the age of 16, soon after being promoted, she left Iwagakure, killing her once Jonin master to get her self branded a missing-nin. Her mother was the last person she visited, telling her to state that she had done it, to become an official monster in their eyes, to result in her exile. Her mother grudginly did, but her love for her foster-daughter was strong, and she found no evil in her, they would meet several more times, the only person that trully understood Kureiji. Quickly finding a reputation, she gained much, and got rich. Corrupt and a source of supplies for the underground world, she found employ in Odayakana Nami of the Akatsuki. Abilities Elemental Release Having some strengths in the use of Elemental Releases, such as the: Earth Release: Earth Flow River technique and few others, Kureiji is not an expert in this field, and has only chosen to learn Earth and Water Releases that revovle around evading an enemy, or hindering a foe in a manner of sorts, whether it be entrapment, strangling, or otherwise. Ninjutsu In Ninjutsu, Kureiji is weak, having no true Ninjutsu techniques to their own besides the basic Body Flicker Technique, and nothing much else, as she relies heavily on her Kekkei Genkai and her Genjutsu to do the damage she wants for her. Taijutsu Physically weak, Kureiji is also not a master of Taijutsu, as she believes this is a brute's skill choice. She chooses to go in a seperate direction. To the field of regular hand-to-hand combat fighting, Kureiji does have some knowledge of how to defend herself, as she should. Genjutsu A Mistress of Genjutsu, and the art of illusions, Kureiji has a strong profecciancy with hallucinations and mental torture due being a member of the Kurama Clan. Taking a strong edge of enemies, she and one other are the possessors of the highly dangerous Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai, meaning that illusions cast by them are on par with becoming reality. This is a dangerous feat, and another member of the Kurama Clan; Takusan Kanjoo has been shown to display dangerous side-effects of this Clan's Kekkei. Kureiji knows several Demonic Illusions, and will demonstrate them; as when she casts them, they can become reality. Weaponry To her weaponry, Kureiji has an arsenal of Kunai and Shuriken, but thanks to her knowledge of physical bodies, she has mastered the art of poison making, and coats all her weaponry in such. Each poison is targeted towards the nervous system, and areas of the brain that cover disbelief and resistance, intending to stop her enemies from resisting her illusions. Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. The Current two wielders of this threatening results are Takusan and Kureiji. While Takusan has trouble controlling her other personality; she has more power. And while Kureiji has this horror, she has less of a problem controlling her other personality, as it has not appeared yet, but is weaker in most aspects. Quotes "Bla-Bla-Bla..." ''"Try to take advantage of me... I dare ya' to. But you only get three strikes... then your '''dead. Teehee."'' "Welcome, to the world of Genjutsu, I'll be your hostess today, and congratulations; you are the lucky prize winner..." "So what if I choose to make enemies rather then comrades... it's not your problem is it?" "Death... is but a gateway... but so is life." "I believe the next world we go to after we die... isn't another world... we're just reborn." "Reincarnation sucks huh?" "Don't call me the -hole, your the hole!" "Man... how I the H am I going to fix this S?" Relationships Odayakana Nami Nami being the one who raised her in the organization of the Akatsuki, she and her have conversed often, and Nami has been known to have become a close friend as of late, different then others who aren't. Kureiji has a rare way of thinking, and has been kind enough to not hate Nami like all others. Trivia Under Construction... Category:Female Category:Akatsuki Category:Chunin Category:Missing-nin